Crime–Punishment and Atonement Redemption
by Billybob - csagun36
Summary: lets do something different. this is to all 'Dramoine' writers who crossover to Romoine fanficts to justfy your out-of-cannon pairing, Mione is caught cheating on husband Ron, but doesn't leave Ron for Draco, can she make amends before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Crime–Punishment and Atonement-Redemption**

**Chapter One of two: - **entitled – **Crime and Punishment**

**Word count**: 11,184 (plus or minus a few, here and there)

**Author**: Billybob

**Category:** post book seven and epilogue ... **AU - Alternate Universe**.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Warning # 1**; I will **pick and chose** items from JKR last two books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily. I hate stereotypes, so don't expect my version of the Harry Potter story to have prefect little Heroes

**Warning # 2**; Character's Death …all but one from old age …of natural causes …**get it**?

**Pairings: ...** **I'm first and foremost an rbwHJG shipper**. All other relationships as outlined in the Epilog in book seven or in JKR interviews are hereby _**Null and Void**_ …unless I say otherwise.

**Time line**: begins summer 2026 AD some eight years after Hugo Weasleys first year at Hogwarts.

**Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write blow-by-blow smut.

**Standardized disclaimer**: is there anyone on this planet that doesn't know who has all legal copy rights to Harry Potter, with us in fan fiction just burrowing it for our own amusement and that of our readers.

**Summery**: I wrote this in open rebuttal of those Dramione fanfiction writers who have crossed over to Romione to lure readers into a false sense of security …by declaring their story to be a Ron-Hermione ship …only to have Granger leave her husband/boyfriend in the end of the tale …to be with …guess who? How pathetic can you get, are those Draco-lovers so hard-up for readers that the have to torpedo the – in cannon - 'true' love of Grangers life. (Yuck)

This misidentifying trick is becoming quite popular recently at Fanfiction (dot) net. Now, let me make myself clear …I have no axe to grind with any honest DmHJG shipper, provided no Ron bashing is involved. If they can weave a tale that is believable …meaning wherein Draco is still somewhat cannon-correct …characteration wise …yet still manages to win HJG heart …more power to them. (Regretfully) This trend in justifying Ron losing Mione to Draco is becoming more and more dominate via Ron Hermione **mislabeled** fanfiction.

This tale is a follow-up to a caught-in-the-act bit of adultery, by Hermione with Draco on top of her office desk at the ministry …some two months after Hugo begins his first year at Hogwarts.

OoOoOoOo roll film OoOoOoOo

Knock-knock …"Ms Granger?" Hermione's …receptionist inquired as she crocked open the door a little.

"Yes Margaret" The forty-five year-old barrister said looking-up from her paperwork slightly irritated by the disturbance.

"There are two people here to see you…"

"Margaret …I thought I made it clear to you that I have a brief to prepare for the high court tomorrow morning and did not want to be interrupted. Furthermore I'm not taking on any new clients at this time. You know all this …yes?" Hermione asked with a frustrated snarl.

"Yes Madame you did, but these two claim to be family…"

Margaret, don't be daft. My parents are dead, so I have no family left in this world. Send these impostures away …at once!"

"Yes of course." The receptionist said beginning to withdrawn, but just before the door closed all the way …curiosity won out.

"Did these pretenders give you a name?" Hermione asked casually.

"Yes Madame, they said they were Weasley's …Rose and Hugo Weasley". The receptionist said as she closed the door.

Hermione's face went as white as a sheet, as all the color drained from her face, after a moment of shock, she jumped to her feet and ran to her outer office as a red haired young woman and a brown haired young man were heading out of the reception area of her office and into the outer-hallway of the building.

"Wait …Please!" Hermione desperately shouted at the pair …who then paused at the door and turned to look with scorn at their …mother. It was her children alright Hermione was sure of it now. They were both at least seven years older than the eleven and twelve year-old's that she had last seen getting on the train to Hogwarts all those years ago and they had both grown-up and filled out into adulthood, but their faces hadn't altered all that much.

"Please come in" Hermione pleaded almost begging.

"You're to busy to see us," Hugo snarled.

"You have no living Family," Rose snapped with equal contempt.

"Your grandparents died years ago, and after your father stole you away …"

"Dad didn't steal us," Hugo growled in barely contain fury. "He was protecting us from the dishonor of our slag of a mother, who was committing repeated acts of adultery."

Hermione stood there in the doorway stunned speechless.

"Hugo - for Merlin's sake …shut-it! I'd prefer to avoid airing the family's dirty laundry in-front of strangers", Rose snapped inclining her head in Margaret's direction.

"Oh yeah-right."

"Come-on then, lets get this over with," Rose said in a resigned tone as if preparing herself for really nasty medicine. She walked with Hugo in-tow into her mother's office and sat down into one of the two chairs facing her desk, ignoring the outstretched arms of her teary-eyed parent.

Disappointed and now deeply concerned, Hermione rounded the desk to sit back down. In all her years in practicing magical law, she had rarely encountered a more hostile pair of witnesses in the block.

"When did you return to England?" Hermione said after regaining her composure.

"A fortnight ago" Rose replied.

"And you're just getting around to seeing me now?" Hermione said both surprised and hurt.

"The restraining order hex …that kept you from finding us after your '**marital separation …with just-cause**' from father …expired eleven months ago. Father was convinced that you'd show up on our door-step with twenty-four hours of the end of that seven-year separation hex, but he was so very wrong about that …wasn't he?" Rose said with dripping contempt.

"The hex expired?" Hermione asked in honest surprised.

"Almost a year ago," Hugo snarled his tone thick with hate. "Dad said that it was only the hex that kept you from us. He thought that you'd be staining at the bit to get back in our lives. He kept telling us …over and over …for years that there was nothing more important to you …than Rose and me".

"He also insisted that you'd move heaven and earth to find a legal loophole to cancel the restraining order. He expected you to show up on our doorstep every single day during the separation. You have no idea how surprised he was that the smartest witch of the age didn't find a way to break that hex. But then again …dad was wrong about you on so many levels …its well …just sad. So here we are - a whole year beyond the hex expiration date and you've been **too busy** to lift a finger to find us …missed both Hugo and my birthday's and a Christmas-hol too." Rose said her bitterness obvious.

"I – I – I" Hermione stuttered unable to think of a believable excuse.

"We asked Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny about your lack of communication when they came for a visit during our first Christmas-hol free of the hex," Rose continued ignoring her mothers deer in the headlights state. "Uncle Harry said you had always been a workaholic and only our dad could make you put-down the book you always had your nose-in."

"That's not true!" Hermione protested.

"You're either delusional or your outright lying," Rose snapped. "Hugo and I have talked to a number of your former school-mates while we have been here and they said the same thing. Work comes first …second …and third with you, even your peers in the legal profession agree on that point. They consider you brilliant, and obsessed …and oblivious to all distractions …when working a case.

"What's wrong with hard work?" Hermione retorted weakly.

"Nothing if not taken to extremes," Hugo snapped. "But when we were growing up, you always seemed too busy to play with us. You were always working in your study on this or that, such as doing research on the latest revised edition of Hogwarts a History. It was - 'wait until your dad gets home' - for playtime …and when he did …no matter how tired he was, he always had time for us.

"And you resent me for that?" Hermione said horrified. "Clearly your father has poisoned you both against me

"Mother, I was twelve when dad caught you shagging a Malfoy on-top of your office desk, and I had felt neglected in the exact same way Hugo did …for years before you cheated on dad and dishonored our family name.

"When I got into trouble during first year, Dad came to speak to the headmaster, because you were 'too busy' researching a point of law to come. So in spite of dad's delusions concerning your alleged maternal instincts, neither Hugo nor I were all that surprised when the hex ended and you didn't seek us out."

"Your father told you all the gory details of my mistake …did he?"

"Mistakes consular - the plural instead of the singular," Hugo snarled. "Dad has insisted for years that the break-up was **all-his-fault** and never …not even once mentioned your infidelity. Then when I was seventeen and on summer-hol from school I found several magical photographs of you and 'Malfoy' caught in a sexual **Petrificus totalus** …body-bind curse – in mid-carnal thrust …literally joined at the hip, bunking-up on top your desk. Apparently dad caught you in the act, froze you both in mid-copulation, and called in numerous official witnesses of your adulterous crime. I found the legal documentation photo's of your marital betrayal in one of five sealed envelopes in his desk drawer. A drawer …I might add that he normally kept locked.

"You opened a sealed envelope?" Hermione asked more horrified at the breach of Ron's privacy than the photographic evidence of her misdeed.

"Dad was seriously injured and near death at the time, and I was looking for his living-will," Hugo spat with contempt.

"…near death?" Hermione asked horror-struck

"There were all kinds of fascinating reading in the envelopes that my brother showed me," Rose interjected ignoring her mother's outburst. "For example; there were excerpts from the 'officially sealed' Malfoy versus Malfoy separation trial records that took place a month after we left England. Wherein your lover gave Veritaserum testimony concerning the method he successfully employed to seduce the Mudblood barrister wife of his long hated enemy …the Weasel. Apparently Malfoy freely admitted to have lusted after you in secret while attending Hogwarts and seducing you years later satisfied his duel desire for sex with you and revenge against our family …for his fathers imprisonment."

"How did Ron get a copy of that?" an outraged Hermione demanded to know. "They were magically sealed, during closed secession proceedings where everyone in the courtroom was sworn to secrecy."

"Uncle Harry,"

"Oh my god"

"May I assume that you don't want to discuss your Veritaserum testimony during that trial …" and when Hermione looked appalled at the though Rose continued with a wicked sneer. "Pity really, it was a real page-turner,"

"Oh yeah …spot-on …big sister, Hugo laughed bitterly. "Page after page of testimony concerning each and every sexual encounter you had with Malfoy during your affair, as well as the in depth history of your adulterous attraction to a known **Death Eater**. The real hoot though was the details of mum's teenage masturbation fantasies that she had while attending Hogwarts …all the dreams she had about having sex with Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and even uncle Harry …she flipped her button to everyone ...but dad.

"Hugo, behave yourself, you made a promise …remember," Rose said.

"Oh sweet Merlin!" Hermione whispered, _"no one was supposed to read those transcripts_

"I'm here aren't I …and I'm talking to the slutty bitch", Hugo loudly complained. "Just think of the effect on dad …had he opened those envelopes and read those transcripts. Just imagine how it would have destroyed him to learn about the snogging this cow did with uncle Harry, in that bloody-tent, during the Horcrux hunt when dad was gone …or the fact that she settled for him, when uncle Harry went back to Aunt Ginny …it would have killed dad to learn that he wasn't mummies first choice as husband."

"Enough," Rose said snapping at her brother as she stood up. "I release you from your vow to father, as far as I'm concerned you have made your peace offering to our mother. Why don't you go back to the hospital and help Uncle Harry with the final arrangements?"

"I not finished with her yet, I haven't gotten the answer to my question", Hugo said.

"Then ask it and go." Rose snarled

Hugo got up and Hermione could tell that her son was holding his temper with difficulty. Hugo reminded her of Ron when he was about to unglued and beat Draco to a pulp for calling her a Mudblood. She would have said something about the comparison but Rose's mention of 'hospital' and 'final arrangements' had Hermione very worried. Hugo planted both of his balled fisted …knuckles down onto his mother's desk-top …glared at her and asked.

"Just tell me one thing." Hugo said in a forced calm. "Why did you marry dad, in the first place if you fancied Malfoy more …and exactly what did he do …that justified betraying him and us? He never cheated on you …he never struck you …"

"I wasn't that your dad did anything wrong …per-say …it was a combination of a lot of unrelated factors ..."

"See big sister, what did I tell you?" Hugo said interrupting Hermione. "I knew she'd blame dad. She shagged five different guys in less than a year and it was all dads fault." Then he turned to his Mum and shouted at her …his spit literally spraying on her face. "Listen to me slag. Stay away from us, If I see you again I will hex you into next year …disfigure you permanently so that people will run from you in horror."

"Hugo that's enough," Rose said gently touching his arm stilling his rage with a single touch. "Go now, have a fly at the Burrow and cool off. I believe mother got the message loud and clear." Nodding in consent and giving his mother a final glare of pure hate, Hugo spun around and stormed out of the office ...slamming the door closed behind him.

"I didn't deserve that," Hermione said as she slowly recovered from her shock. "Just wait until I get a-hold of your father. He had no right to poison you two against me like this. I'll admit to you …here and now …that cheating on your father with Draco Malfoy was the biggest miss-step of my life …but that's no excuse for him to …"

"Mother …for Merlin's sake …**stop it**? Hugo and I know for a fact that you had at least …four other lovers in your knickers **after** Malfoy and dad wasn't the source of us finding out.

"How could you possibly?" Hermione began and then paused as she realized. "**Harry**!"

"Spot on Mum …you got that in one." Rose said with bitterness. "You're a bloody-barrister so you have to know that adultery in a serious crime in Magical England. Each offense gets a four year stay in Azkaban prison. Already guilty of the crime once, with Malfoy …it wasn't hard for Uncle Harry to abuse his Chosen-One celebrity status to have you magically followed. There is a spell …totally legal …mind you …that allows the Aurors to have convicted released felons under twenty-four hour intimate surveillance. Everywhere they go …every person they speak too in public or private is observed and recorded in a pensive format".

Once again Hermione's eyes went wide in revulsion.

"Uncle Harry finally called off the surveillance after a year …mainly because my dad refused to press charges for any of your additional adulterous crimes after Malfoy. Otherwise ...who knows how many notches you'd have your bedpost by now …with detailed records of who – what position – how often - and where.

"Rose I will not have you address me like I was a …" Hermione said her voice fading at the end.

"Is nymphomaniac slag …the term you're looking for?"

"You don't understand …I was in the midst of having a mental breakdown at the time," Hermione confessed. "I didn't think that you kids or your father needed me anymore. You and Hugo weren't the only one's who noticed that I was terrible as a parent. Your father made excuses for me constantly …said to me he didn't mind doing the lion's share …but deep down I knew he resented ..."

"So Hugo was right, you are blaming dad." Rose snarled.

"No …it wasn't your father fault, not even remotely. It was all me. I wanted to go back to work full time years before you and Hugo went off to Hogwarts. I could only do so much from home …"

"…And so you're saying that dad held you back, didn't support you career ambitions." Rose interrupted.

"Where did you get that ridiculous idea?" Hermione asked gob-smacked.

"Dad, he has been beating himself-up over his failures as a husband for the last eight years. That's one of the reasons he never cheated on you after the separation, _'two wrongs do not make a right'_ he'd tell us, '_besides I must be rubbish in bed if such a wonderful woman would throw me over for a Malfoy'_

"Wonderful woman …how could he call me that …knowing I cheated on him more than once?" Hermione asked herself softly …genuinely surprised.

"I'm disappointed counselor," Rose sneered with contempt. "You heard my brother; he found several **sealed** envelopes in my Dads desk. Hugo was the one to open them …dad didn't.

"So he doesn't know, about my Veritaserum testimony at the Malfoy trial?"

"That you lusted after everyone at Hogwarts except dad …No, Hugo and I never confronted him about your teenage fantasies …or the shocking testimony on how Uncle Harry had to gently turn-down your offer to become his girlfriend ...after my dad left during the Horcrux hunt." Rose admitted. "Thankfully, uncle Harry kept the details of you coming onto him in that tent a secret from my dad ….and his reports on your other adulterous love-affairs were kept to a bare minimum as well. No pictures, no names".

"Then why does Hugo hate me so if Ron didn't poison his mind against me?" Hermione asked confused. "Was it your Uncle Harry …does he hate me this much?"

"With dad blaming him-self right left and center …while praising you every change he got. In spite of what we read in the Malfoy trial transcripts ….Hugo and I agreed to keep an open mind about meeting you, after-all …your testimony was given under Veritaserum which doesn't allow for any drawn-out …in-depth explanations. We both were willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, figuring that there was a-lot more to your side of the Malfoy-affair ...than whatever came out at the trial.

"Our positive attitude however …came to an abrupt end just two days ago. Before that …I can honestly say that Hugo and I were looking forward to this meeting. And no ...it wasn't Uncle Harry or Aunt Ginny that poisoned our minds. All but one of the Weasleys refused to say anything about you - one way or the other, not wanting to disobey Dad's last wish for Hugo and I to have a positive relationship with you …after he was gone. "

"Who was it?" Hermione asked so furiously that she missed the last four words.

"Uncle George" Rose confessed. "Shunning you in public, changing the wards to bar you from entering the 'Burrow' wasn't enough punishment for what **you did** to Ickes Ronniekins …not as far as Uncle George was concerned. All the gory details that Harry had left out of his four accusation of post Malfoy adultery were laid out for us in Uncle George's office at the back of his WWW joke-shop in London. He took us out to dinner like any good uncle should …and then dropped the bomb on us.

"George?" Hermione whispered gob-smacked.

"Just so you know …Uncle George hates your guts more than any of the other member of the Weasley family", Rose said in a matter of fact tone. "I guess it's because of how Dad was there for him at the shop after Uncle Fred died. Dad sort of held him together until he could get back on his own two feet again".

"Yes he did, he's a great man, your father." Hermione said with a soft smile. "He didn't deserve what I did to him, and now that the restraining hex has ended, I intend to as you say …'pull my nose out of my book' and have a talk with him, apologize in person for what I did".

"Mother, you don't understand. Coming here, Hugo and I was one of my fathers last dying wishes. My father passed away, three days ago. The funeral is tomorrow and let me make this perfectly clear …**YOU ARE NOT TO COME TO THE FUNERAL**. I can't guaranteed your safety if you do"

Hermione sat in her chair utterly gob-smacked yet again, _"it wasn't true …Ron couldn't be dead"_. She said to herself. _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_ although in her mind she was screaming …her outward appearance was complete non-pulsed by the news.

Rose misinterpreted her mother's blank face and lack of verbal response to her husband's death as total emotional disinterest and that was the last straw for keeping her Weasley temper in check.

"I have made my peace offering in accordance to my fathers dying wish," Rose snarled bitterly getting to her feet and moving toward the door. "And like my brother I find you excuse of a mental-breakdown …mid-life crises at thirty-five …lame and utterly unbelievable. Witches who live to one hundred and fifty don't have breakdowns at your age". Rose pause waiting for any kind of response.

Silence – was Hermione's in-shock response. (_He can't be dead)_

"I leave now with no real explanation, beyond what was in the Malfoy transcripts as to why you decided - of your own free will -to drop your knickers on twenty-two different documented occasions to the charming bad-boy and sole heir of the same Death Eater family …that had tried so hard …for so long …to kill every single Weasleys …including dad and his best friend."

Again Silence – was Hermione's response. (_Ron can't be dead)_

"Uncle George was right about you". Rose said with hate dripping on every word. "You are free now to marry again, - mother - and perhaps this time you won't have to settle for second …third… or fourth best. However, do the poor fool, whoever he is …a favor …warn the idiotic bastard that you're pre-dispositioned to commit adultery every fourteen years into any marriage.

Silence (_He can't be dead)_

"As for Hugo and me …stay away from us Weasleys …Potters too come to think on it. I intend to tell them about this interview and after that news spreads …you'll be more dead to us than dad is. Come within fifty paces of me and mine ….and I'll hex you good-and-proper." And with that said Rose Jean Weasley swept from her mothers office slamming the door shut behind her …never to see her mother **in life** …ever again.

OoOoOoOo

Margaret entered her employers office at closing time some four hours later, only to find Hermione in a comatose state …sitting stiffly …staring into space and pale as a ghost. The Aurors were called at once and when they detected no identifiable curse to explain Ms Granger's catatonic state …the witch barrister was at once transferred to the fourth floor of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries where ten days later with the intervention of several highly skilled mental healers …she was sent home …cured?

OoOoOoOo

Rose and Hugo were interrogated under Veritaserum and their wands were checked under Prior Incantatothe same night as their visit to Hermione's office …but nothing of a criminal nature was discovered. Once it was revealed that the children of Ms Granger had not hexed their mother, the two were allowed to return to Wellington New Zealand five days later.

**OoOoOoOo**

It took Hermione a solid month, after getting out of hospital …pulling in quite a few favors …while discovering on her own the way to cancel a concealing hex on a certain section of family plots at the cemetery at Godric's Hallow in West Country England to find what she wanted. She found Fred's grave first …in the Prewett plot next to Gideon and Fabian Prewett.

A twenty galleon bribe to the caretaker gained access to the records surrounding Fred's grave …for she couldn't locate Ron's freshly dug gravesite among the other Prewett's. She did discovered after a careful bit of research, that the last of the Prewett's living in England, Molly Jill Prewett-Weasley …had formally set aside the remaining four plots to herself, Arthur and any two of her children who might wish to be buried there.

Hermione had noticed on the plot-by-plot map of the entire cemetery that one of the two …assigned originally to William the eldest son …had been crossed out with the notation underneath …_'William to be buried in Delacour family plot in France'_ with the name George and '?' spouse …penciled into the last two open spots next to Fred.

So the Prewett plots were taken, which meant …where was Ron?"

Hermione then cross-referenced the plot map with plot purchases and found that a row of nine plots that connected on right side of the two plots that marked the remains of Lilly and James Potter …had been purchased the same year that Harry put an end to Voldemort. One of these gravesites …one of two double sized plots at the very end of the row, still unnamed …had been recently shown to have been opened and then closed on the same date that Rose had mentioned …that Ron was to have been buried.

Hermione was puzzled at the use of an extra large plot which allegedly held Ron remains …as such plots were normally set aside for the extremely obese. After examining in its entirety all the medical records that she had been able bribe access to at St. Mungo, not one mentioned that patient R Weasley had weighed more than the 14 stone he weighed at time of demise …two hundred and five pounds to be exact. So a double plot in gravesite number two-hundred-eleven made no sense at all.

With no definite proof that Ron was laid to rest in plot two-hundred-eleven, Hermione was about to give-up, thinking that Ron might not be buried in the Godric Hallow cemetery after all, she was on her way out when just by chance she saw a ledger on a bookshelf marked '**Gravestone Markers'**. Opening it to the page covering gravesite number two-hundred-eleven …at first glance she thought the box for that plot to be empty, she was about to close the book …when she saw in the corner …in tiny print …the notation; "**ordered in granite …headstone …RBW**"

OoOoOoOo

It was starting to get dark when Hermione found the recently disturbed earth covering plot two-hundred-eleven. The place had no head-stone as-yet …but a grieving Hermione couldn't help but smile sadly …when she saw a tiny-plastic 'Chudley Cannons' souvenir flag …stuck into the ground at the head of the new filled-in grave.

"So …I've found you again Ron" Hermione said as she began to weep openly. "I am so sorry …that I betrayed our marriage. I didn't intend to …it just happened …because …because …I went mental for-a-bit …nobody believes me about it though, especially Rose and Hugo. I'm not blaming you, for the way they feel about me …of course. George was the Prat that convinced them that I'm a raging nymphomaniac slag that never-ever loved you". She then sobbed for a-bit before regaining her self-control and continuing.

"Harry hasn't spoken to me voluntarily - outside of business related matters - in six years now …but come to think on it …I am sure he read the Malfoy transcripts before he sent them on to you, so his resentment of my masturbation fantasies concerning him is understandable …to a point. I'm sure he wanked-off in the shower thinking about Cho and Merlin knows who else …perhaps Luna …before he settled on Ginny, but learning that I had sexual thoughts about him must have been to much for Harry to bear.

"I mean honestly, I was a teenage girl, for crying out loud, I fancied loads of blokes back then - including Viktor Krum, whom I'm surprised to say …wasn't one of the names, Rose mentioned. I also freely admit, if belatedly …that I considered on several occasions having a spontaneous go …at slap and tickle with dear-old-Harry, but nothing came of it, I swear! Clearly Harry never told you how I made a fool of myself in the tent after you left us. You said I chose him, I was hurt and feeling abandoned so I …I …I hit on him, we even snogged briefly. But kissing him …it felt so wrong! Later-on I ended-up feeling glad that he turned me down.

"While we're chatting about the Malfoy trial transcripts, somewhere in there it mentions that just before I started bunking-up with Draco I did have a few … alright a-lot …of nighttime sexual fantasies which alternated between Harry and Draco …laying starkers beside me in bed instead of you. Their both damn good looking blokes - Ron, you said so yourself …several times. But to my everlasting shame, just before I became a total nutter …I even pretended ...that it was Draco making love to me instead of you …during those times we made love prior to when I started bunking-up with Draco.

"I've realize now that Harry must have taken a couple of years to get his hands on the Malfoy transcripts, and after he finally read them in their entirety, and learned that my so-called innocent flirting and sexual banter at work …hadn't been innocent at all. I'm sure that the acknowledgement from my testimony of how a near-thing it had been …for you to have walked in on …Harry shagging me instead of Draco, that remote possibility must have been _**the straw that broke the camels back**_, as far as our friendship went. That must have been the moment that he abruptly stopped speaking to me outside of work related matters. That's when I lost him forever as my best-friend …along with the rest of your entire family …which justifiably hates me.

"That I had contemplated seducing a married Harry away from Ginny, was the unforgivable thing, it didn't matter that I never actually attempted it. How much exactly, Ginny knows about the Malfoy trial is unknown, but it's clearly more than she lets on. However, it is undeniable that the Potters did undergo a huge bout of marital trouble about six years ago, trouble which almost ended their marriage …so the near ruining of Harry and Ginny's happy marriage can also be laid at my feet.

"Even the 'mentally challenged' Luna Scamander no longer refers to me by name; whenever she catches sight of me she calls me the **'Malfoy whore'** …I haven't been with the ferret sexually for eight years now, Ron …and yet - to her …I'm tainted beyond any chance of redemption … to Luna I will always be …just a slag - just because I was stupid enough to drop my knickers a few times for bad-boy Malfoy. Getting caught-out in public shagging Draco on my desk, has forever ruined my reputation among all the other Gryffindor's as well, they all shun my company totally.

"It has taken me years to slowly work-up a positive reputation as a really good barrister; I've worked damn hard to get it too. If you were still alive …well …I can easy imagine how proud you would be of me, praising my accomplishments to the point of distraction. Rose mentioned how often you sang my praises, but without you and the kids around …what real use is the glory.

"So professionally speaking I'm doing well, socially on the other hand, I'm a total zero, as no married witch will allow me within one hundred yards of their husbands. Not that I've been dating …mind-you, I have flat-out rejected several offers both for a one night stand as well as long-term. I may have misplaced my understanding of marital fidelity for a-bit …like an alcoholic who has fallen off the wagon, but I have been adultery-free for seven plus years, and intend to stay that way.

'sigh'

"I really wish you hadn't started volunteering for the most dangerous missions in New Zealand Auror history immediately after Hugo graduated from seventh year …before I had a chance to find you again. But I guess your family was right about me, I'm just a self-absorbed workaholic that never sorted out my priories. Had I pulled my nose out of the book when the restraining hex had ended and sought you out? I might have talked you out of the death-wish your medical records stressed so strongly.

"I murdered you …didn't I …Ron? I made you think of yourself as such a huge failure as a man …when you found me putting out for Draco ...that you could never recover from my rejection of you …in-bed and out. I always knew you didn't feel good enough for me even before we got married …I knew you had been plagued by insecurities all your life, and then I prove true ...your worst fears by bunking-up with your worst enemy.

"I'd like to put all the blame on the Draco but I really can't. I wanted him in-between my legs as much as he wanted to shag the know-it-all Mudblood. Did I really think that I could reform that bad-boy …was I really that delusional?" Hermione said with tears pouring down her cheeks once again.

"By-the-way, Ron, I wasn't the only woman, seduced by Draco's bad-boy charm and good-looks. He was shagging Hanna Abbott, at the same time he was shagging me. It all came out during the 'Malfoy versus Malfoy' separation trial. Poor Hanna ….she didn't use the proper protection …like I did in all of my adulterous affairs …so she ended up in the pudding club …and then had the gall to try to pass off Malfoy's love-child as being Neville's …until the truth came out.

"Poor Neville, was just another in the long line of 'nice-guy' collateral damage due to the English witches unending addition to rich and charming …good-looking …amoral …bad-boys. Neville was just weeks away from his wedding with Hanna when he found out that she was two-timing him. Utterly disgraced …like you …he too resigned his newly appointed post as Herbology professor at Hogwarts and left the country for three years until the scandal slowly faded from the public mind-set. With no children to worry about …he came back sooner than you could.

"On a brighter note, Neville now owns and operates a professional Greenhouse. I see him now and again and although he's lost most if not all of his former respect for me …at least we are on semi-friendly speaking terms. That our relationship is strained at times …is due in large part to my Draco contamination. Neville frowns whenever he see me, more than happy to remind me of all the torture he suffered under Draco and the Carrow's during the Death Eater occupation of Hogwarts.

"As for Hanna, she miss-carried Draco's love-child some two months after Neville left the country. Hanna like me is yet another card carrying member of the 'Draco **humps and dumps** club'. Hanna has also been treated like a social leper, when it comes to dating nice blokes. I mean honestly …it's as if Draco gave us both some kind of sexually transmitted disease. Although not nearly as bad a social crime as mine, for the sin of a married woman sleeping with the bad-boy prince Charming is the equivalent of openly practicing necrophilia or bestiality.

"Although I personally have no interest in seeing anyone …Hanna is now desperate to settle down with a good man …however, due to her affair with Malfoy she no longer attracts the kind of bloke a girl could happily take home to meet her Parents. Hanna's a bit of a lush now too; she inherited the Leaky Cauldron pub in London, and lives alone above the pub with a cat.

"As for the plaintiff in the Malfoy trial …the former Mrs. Astoria Malfoy, became legally and finically separated from Draco …taking half of his immense family fortune with her in the settlement. Although still technically married to Draco, until death doth them part …Like us", Hermione and then paused to openly sob for a few minutes in regret before continuing. Astoria's barrister gained undisputed custody of his son Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and they now live outside of the UK under the same restraining order hex that you used with me. I'm sure its expired like ours did a year ago, but Draco apparently doesn't have any more interest in seeking out his child than I did.

"The defendant in the Malfoy trail …bad-boy Draco himself - - seemed completely unaffected by the damage he has done to everyone around him. The ruination of my marriage and his own …hasn't slowed down his infidelity at all. He continues to this day his unabated conquest of every married and single woman stupid enough to spread their legs for him. Luckily for all concerned …Astoria did manage to have him neutered before she left, which makes Scorpius his only heir.

"Draco has even had the gall to try several times over the last five years to get back into my knickers …saying that; _'with the damage already done …why not continue with an occasional …no strings ...shag'_.

"The utter gall of the man," Hermione said in her one-sided conversation with a gravesite. "Draco keeps telling me how good in bed I am, how he enjoyed doing it with an insatiable woman that is always hungry for a second and third helping of aggressive sex. I know you use to say the same things to me …Ron, but it was so much more exciting hearing it from other man.

"You were my first …and only sexual lover …for sixteen years and after awhile I guess ...I began to wonder what it would be like to be with someone else sexually. I'm not offering this as an excuse, like my Muggle therapist does …but perhaps I gave in to Draco …partially to find out what I had missed by not being with other blokes before I got married to you.

"We are what we are by the decisions we make," Hermione said with a self-contemptuous snort, "Dumbledore told Harry that many years ago. I think he meant that there are consequences to every decision we make in life. I chose …of my own free will …to cheat on you ...with that blonde bad-boy and I have paid a heavy price for ….not all-that-great …sex.

"I won't lie to you; Ron. Draco was larger than you, in tool size …but only in length and not by all that much really. It was mostly about the novelty of **who I was shagging** that provided real thrill for me …the draw for forbidden fruit …for to be honest; in bed …Draco was exactly as he was in school, self-absorbed. I was there to serve his pleasure …not the other way around.

"Rose told me that you knew by implication …through the sealed envelopes Harry sent you ...about the other four men that I slept with after you left. I really don't know why I did **it** with them; one theory by my therapist was ...that it was out of some warped logic over the perceived **thief** of my babies from me …I took revenge against you for the adulterous crime that I committed? After all I had been caught-out as an unfaithful slag …so why not act like one?

"It took me a whole year to realize that I was behaving like a total nutter. However, by the time I knew I needed help, the damage was already done. At least I remembered to use the contraception charm, during my promiscuous insanity.

"Through too numerous to count counseling sessions that I underwent during the years that followed your departure, I came to grips with quite a few of my inner-demons. I'm sorry Ron, for destroying the best husband and lover a bookworm ever had …during my voyage of carnal self-discovery …where I found-out that the grass **isn't** any greener in the next pasture.

I learned the hard way that a drop-dead gorgeous, utterly charming bad-boy with a slightly longer John-Thomas …doesn't automatically translate into stronger orgasms or longer staying power, In fact there was far-less overall satisfaction given to me by having Draco as my bed-partner …than I got from a certain poor-as-dirt - **thicker-girth** …nice-bloke Weasley. It took losing you to realize that you alone …instinctively possessed the vital concept of the sheer enjoyment to be had in afterglow cuddling.

Hermione sighed.

"Of the six men that I have had sex with …you Ron …were the only one …that realized that sex didn't end with male ejaculation. I grossly misjudged Malfoy as a lover, judging him as I do a book …by its cover. I thought Draco and the others to be good in the sack due to the attractiveness of their appearance …their outer cover, delicious looking on the outside …only to discover them to be vane and self-centered on the inside.

"You had your faults Ron, I'm the last-one on this earth to be blind to them …but you also consistently treated me loads better than any other man I was with …before or after you left me for good. You were my cornerstone and I never realized it, my rock upon which I had built the house of my life. You gave structure to my day-to day existence and supported me without question …guarding my back …during my every endeavor.

"There is nothing sexy or exciting about a nice-guy cornerstone, but I learned …too late …that a life-house built on sand …will fall apart with the slightest breeze. Being with a charming bad-boy like Draco was like walking a tightrope without a net, or a house built on sand …it's exciting alright, but when you fall or the storms' come there is no-cornerstone to support you …no safety-net to stop your fall.

"I repeatedly undervalued the importance of my cornerstone, until I lost it. I took for granted, even when I slept with Draco that you would be there to catch me like a safety-net if I fell off the tightrope. I did fall, and there was no net …so I hit the ground hard …then I returned to my home and the forgiveness that I automatically expected …but I found my house of cards empty and very unsteady …swaying back and forth in the wind …for I had betrayed my cornerstone and suddenly it was gone for good".

Hermione dropped to knees, and openly sobbed for a half hour …her hope for the emotional happiness of home and family as dead as her undervalued husband. Eventually the tears slowed. And regaining her composure Hermione began to speak again.

"For the last seven - plus - years, Ron …I have been living mostly alone, the Weasleys all hate me and Harry wants nothing to do with me either. Precisely because I briefly became a slut …my Gryffindor dorm mates that are all married ...don't want me anywhere near their husbands. My Parents died in a car crash four years ago and I had to attend that funeral alone. Even Crookshanks passed way two years ago.

"I also have no friend's among my peers in the legal profession …for British barristers even magical ones …have the well earned reputation of be incapable of any human emotion …they are also cursed with the morals and behavioral habits of sharks in a feeding frenzy.

"Rose was right. I am a workaholic in a cutthroat profession that was so wrapped up in my vocation that I let time slip away. You always had to drag me out of my books to have fun. Had I sought you out after the separation-hex ended, perhaps you'd still be alive and I have my family back. At least I'd have known what you felt about me.

"So in a way …what I found to be so personally reassuring …also turned out to be tragically amusing …in the fact that your last word on this earth would end-up causing such uproar within your family. When I spoke to the matron on duty in your hospital room on the day you passed …she told about the pandemonium that your family made when with your dyeing breath …you said my name …one last time …Her-MY-oh-Knee.

"When I heard about it …I knew …right then and there …why Rose had been so insistent that you had never cheated on me with any New Zealand witch. You last word told me that ...you never stopped loving me. That's also the moment when I realized that in the end I was the unworthy one …not you. You were the finest man I ever knew, kind – gentle – supportive …you deserved better than the cheap slag that I became …however briefly.

With tears in her eyes Hermione rambled on in-between bouts of sobbing.

OoOoOoOo

"Our children most likely believe that I've been sleeping with loads more blokes than the five Harry has records for …but honestly Ron …she's wrong. When I woke up next to that last bloke …number five …a one-night-shag with a Muggle-pub drunken total stranger …that's when I finally realized that I was sick in the head and needed help.

OoOoOoOo

"I don't blame you for leaving with the kids to New Zealand; there was no way for you to know that I was being a nutter, or how long my slutty insanity would continue. You protected the Wizarding honor of our children, by giving them a fresh start …in a new country …and I'm so grateful for that …really I am. Their peers at Hogwarts would have crucified them with taunts about their adulterous mother and with being half-bloods on top of that …well …you did what was best for them …my darling, and I will forever be in your debt for that.

"You saw them both through to graduation untainted by my shame …and then when you thought that they no longer needed you, you tried to end what you considered to be a worthless life in an honorable fashion without the taint of suicide. Ron, you thought I had cast you off for someone better, you never knew how much I have regretted my mistakes, how much I have missed being with you.

OoOoOoOo

"Through loads of psychoanalysis after you were gone …I came to understand that I had turned my resentment over getting married so young …into adultery. I woke up next to the nicest man on earth every morning and yet I felt cheated out of unimportant things …like one-night-stands with strangers …so I betrayed you; our marriage and brought never-ending shame to our children …because I had missed-out on being a cheap-slag like Lavender Brown was at Hogwarts.

"…doesn't that sound really stupid?"

OoOoOoOo

"Three years of psychotherapy to find-out that I deeply resented the missed career opportunities that giving birth to Rose and Hugo allegedly denied me …and get this …that huge load of pure rubbish was yet another of my so-called mental justification for dropping my knickers for Malfoy.

"Ron believe it or not …this kind of mental illness happens to women a-lot in the Muggle-world, where allegedly happy housewives abruptly abandon their loving husbands and adoring children …to go **find themselves** …only to discover after burning the bridges behind them …that the grass isn't any greener on the other side of the fence. I have gained my experience with other men …and the barrister career I always wanted …but at what cost?

"I killed you Ron, just as assuredly as any Death Eater would do with the **Avada Kedavra**. There is nothing in this life that I want more right now …than to somehow turn-back-time and undo my stupid mistake with Malfoy. But I can't do that …can I? I have to live out the rest of my life without you. This is the punishment of Eve …the cost of biting the forbidden fruit.

OoOoOoOo

Hermione knelt down again and placed her palm on the earth above the love of her life.

"Rose says I'm free of you now, free to find someone else. But she is wrong, I know now …exactly what I gave up …and its value is beyond mortal measure. I know you can't really hear me, my love …but I swear on all my magic to spend the rest of my life atoning for my crime against you and the kids. And if what Harry told us of the afterlife is true. If there is an unearthly train station somewhere between heaven and earth, like the one where Harry spoke to Dumbledore. I hope that my celibate-fidelity to your memory …will earn enough of your forgiveness so that you'll be waiting for me when I arrive there.

OoOoOoOo

Getting up, Hermione brushed the dirt off of her trousers and hands; she wiped away her remaining tears as she pulled herself together emotionally. "Alright-then …time for me to be off. Ron …If you don't mind …I am going to come visit you here. I'd like to say once a day, but we both know that as a workaholic ...that that's unlikely. I'm going to bring a few pictures of you to the office as a reminder to drag my nose out of my law-books now and again. I will try to move-on, and live my life, but I done with romance. You were the love of my life and nothing is going to change that.

"Wait for me my-love, I will be good as I can …so I join you in heaven, or fight through every level of hell to spend entirety by your side …wherever you are.

Forgive me Ron …I'm so sorry.

Forgive me Ron …I love you.

OoOoOoOo

**Eighty nine years later**

OoOoOoOo

The London town house of the chief Justice of the Wizengamot Supreme Court was broken into at mid-day by a team from the 'Department of Mysteries' and 'Magical Law enforcement'. The Justice was found in her lounge sitting in her favorite chair in front of the cold fireplace. To her right on a sturdy side table was a thick stack of legal briefs …on the opposite side on top of a matching table was a half drunken cup of cold coffee. The justice was dressed in her nightclothes …covered by a thick terry robe and thick fuzzy slippers. There was a framed Muggle photo of a teenager in her lap, the same teen that graced the non-magical oil portrait that hung above the mantle.

The young man depicted in the painting had shoulder length red hair and freckles and was wearing a Quidditch goal keeper uniform of the house team of Gryffindor. He held a clean-sweep eleven broom in his large right hand, a model of broom - out of fashion for ten decades …at least. None of the first-on-scene investigators recognized the face, but they were all struck by the fact that the Justice …who was famous in her own right and had met most of the important people of Magical England …did not have a single picture of any of these movers and shakers of the Wizarding world on any of the walls of her lounge, instead every inch of wall space not covered by either bookshelves …had Photographs of this mysterious red-haired teenager.

The justice appeared to have died of natural causes, her unseeing eyes staring up at the virile youth in the painting with an expression of painful longing on her face. The young Healer called from St Mungo to confirm the cause of death had been unusually reluctant to enter the London townhouse, mumbling something about a family 'taboo' …but once inside the lounge the woman's attitude abruptly changed. For once the young healer took-in the all but-shrine of a lounge …dedicated to her long departed relative, the young healers first act was to request a open-foo call be made to the oldest and most famous witch still living in Great Britain.

OoOoOoOo

She had to use a cane to walk now, and she deeply resented it. At one hundred and thirty-two years of age …she actually found it difficult to move at all. Time was catching up with her at last; it wouldn't be long now before she could join her husband in that next great adventure that old headmaster Dumbledore had always kept chatting about. The widow of the chosen-one had shared her great grand-daughters reluctance to enter this particular London Townhouse, for no member of her family had spoken to the now deceased justice in over ninety years. The healer was very surprised to see the Matriarch of the Weasley clan enter the lounge and at once rushed over.

"I really didn't expect you to come personally Grandma 'G'," the healer said.

"And why not?" Ginerva said annoyed. "I'm not dead yet."

"But your healers advised …"

"They told me that I have no more than two months left child, and I have no intention of prolonging my end …by a day or two …by sitting still in that big empty townhouse at Grimmauld Place. Now what have you got for me."

"The chief Justice died of natural causes sometime between eleven and two in the morning …last night, Grandma 'G'. She has no-relatives living in England …"

"That's not true - child," the old witch declared as she slowly took in all the pictures on the walls. "Although she has used her maiden name since the separation and was considered the black-sheep of the clan. She is still ours in the end."

"I have attempted through owl-post to contact Great-uncle Hugo concerning the remains and his reply …was …ah …"

"Pure profanity?" Ginny asked with a soft chuckle

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Don't worry about it child, your great uncle Hugo is as hot tempered as his dad was. - - Where do you think she got all these pictures?" Grandma Ginerva ask abruptly changing the subject …as she wandered about the first floor of the townhouse, encountering pictures of her brother everywhere …both magical and Muggle some of which she had never seen before.

"The whole place is really creepy. The main floor and master-bedroom is set up as a kind-of shrine to Great Uncle Ron, complete with Chudley Cannon's posters on the bedroom walls. The secondary bedrooms are furnished for a twelve year old version of Aunt Rose and an eleven year old Uncle Hugo, with the beds turned down and nightclothes laid out. The walls have loads of pictures of them from infancy through adulthood.

"I'll take you word for it child …I don't do stairs anymore." Ginny said. "Are there any cats about?"

"Two and they have been already removed,"

"Not to a shelter, they are Weasley family pets after-all." Ginny said firmly.

"No, Grandma 'G', I'm going to take one and Bobby …my brother the other …if that's alright." The healer said with a blush. "But what do we do with the remains? We found her will and she wants to be cremated and then her ashes spread over …"

"**No**" Ginny interrupted abruptly. "I spoke with your great Aunt Rose before coming here, she is on her way. There is to be no cremation unless I personally authorize it.

"Just as well," the healer said in relief, "I doubt what the Justice wanted done with her remains is legal anyway."

"Where did she want her ashes spread?"

OoOoOoOo

**Godric's hollow cemetery in front of gravesite plot # 211**

**Three days later**

OoOoOoOo

"Good morning Grandma 'G'," Rose said softly as she approached the old woman who was standing next to an extra cheap plain pine coffin …as six wizards with wands out …removed all the dirt from the gravesite of her father …Ronald Bilius Weasley.

"Don't remember me all that well …do you?" Ginny replied.

"Of course I do," Rose replied slightly offended. "Dad hosted you and Uncle Harry loads of times at our place in New Zealand …and before that …there was eleven years of growing-up ...part of every summer at the Burrow. But of course I haven't been back in England since Uncle Harry's funeral and that was twenty-one years ago."

"I'm not at all happy that Hugo didn't come." Ginny said bitterly.

"Considering how we both felt about …**mother**, you should be happy that I'm here. Had you not forcefully reminded me of that special provision in dad's will, I wouldn't be doing this at all."

"I have been told that your mother made a monthly pilgrimage to your father's grave every year since his death, and would spend the entire day here rain or shine on their wedding anniversary …just to lay flowers on his grave. You have seen with your own eyes the shrine to your father that is the inside of your mother's townhouse, so you can't deny that your mother has - if unknowingly - fulfilled **all** of your father's pre-conditions for this."

"Seeing how her townhouse was decorated, has given me pause, Granma G …I'll grant you that. Perhaps Hugo and I were in a rush to judge mother in a negative light all those years ago. But my brother and I have the excuse of distance to explain our lack of forgiveness …what were yours and Uncle Harry's."

"I know I'm the pot calling the cauldron black, I shouldn't have been so stubborn myself. That's why we need to do this, to make amends - **now** - that they are both gone. I've had the coroner remove all of your mothers join bones, and use a spell to keep her body from decomposing."

The six cemetery wizards had now completely removed the earth covering two unusually large Burial vaults that sat side by side. Then the airtight seal on the one on the left was broken and the lid …slowly lifted up by magic and moved off, revealing and unusually wide casket underneath.

"Hold-on, there is no room for my mothers casket in there." Rose said in surprise.

"Your father's last wish was …that if your mother did not …as he always feared, find someone better to marry and thereby expressed an unspoken desire to be buried with her 'second and better' family …which we both know never happened …thank-Merlin. …Instead, and just on the off chance that at the end of her life …your mother express any desire to be buried along side of your dad ….that arrangements be made to do just that." Ginny said with smug contentment.

"You can't possibly be proposing putting them both within the same casket?" Rose asked horrified. "This isn't how I remember putting dad to rest."

"Of course not," Ginny replied short tempered. "This kind of special request required specially made caskets and Burial vaults which were not available when we buried Ron the first time. Harry and I liked my brother's idea so much; we set up the same arrangement for us. Your father is in the vault on the left and my Harry is in the one on the right. Both bodies have had unique spells placed upon them to keep the bodies within from deposing until their spouses join them."

"That vault can't contain the remains of Uncle Harry;" Rose said in disbelief pointing at the unopened burial vault, "Everyone knows that the Chosen-One's body is buried in that huge Mausoleum next to Professor Albus Dumbledore on the Hogwarts grounds".

"Everyone is wrong," Ginny chuckled softly. "The mausoleum at Hogwarts was never intended to contain more than one body and Harry refused to be buried separately from me. So that fancy mausoleum actually contains a poly-juiced John-doe imposter who expired two days after Harry did. Your Uncle-George pulled off the switch …with no-one the wiser.

"But who was the John-doe?"

"A Dementor kissed …former Death Eater whose soulless body lived on decades beyond normal?"

"But the grave diggers, they'll all know the truth?"

"You mean your cousins?" Ginny said with a smile as she pointed to the red-haired men surrounding the now open grave as she pulled out her own wand and spelled off the lid to Hermione's casket. "Sweet Merlin …I really hate your mother"

"I thought you said that we misjudged her?" Rose protested.

"That's not what I meant child …can't you see what she is wearing? That's her sixth year Hogwarts 'Prefect' uniform," Ginny said in mock outrage. Do you realize how disgusting it is for your mother to still fit into the same clothing she wore as a seventeen year-old girl? That your mother hasn't gained a single stone in all these years is utterly disgusting, when compared with the fact that I now resemble a ruddy beach-ball. Its entirely unfair I tell you."

"Yes Grandma 'G'," Rose said fighting down the urge to laugh as she looked down at her mothers face for the first time in nearly ninety years. The eyes had been closed but the expression of longing remained. Rose noted the Prefect badge on her Gryffindor jumper next to another pin-on button that proudly declared **"Weasley is our King"**. Rose was still tying to figure out the 'King Button' when she noticed Grandma 'G' bend over slowly and gently tuck a thick letter in a sealed envelope into Hermione's robe pocket.

"What's that Grandma 'G"," Rose asked curious.

"Just a letter to my brother and Harry, telling them what I found in your mothers townhouse and letting them both know that I'll be along shortly," Ginny explained. "Owls can't reach the other-side and I thought this was worth a shot."

Ron's casket was open now and Rose noticed that her father was unchanged by the passage of time. There was also a look of painful longing on his face as well, that matched her mothers perfectly - a facial expression that she hadn't noticed when her father had passed away …and seeing the longing on both of her parents faces …Rose endured an epiphany …as suddenly the thought of putting her father and mother in the same casket made perfect sense.

"Your mother had originally requested to be cremated with her ashes sprinkled over the top of Ron's grave, but fortunately that's illegal. So we found an unclaimed Jane Doe in the morgue that we quietly cremated in her place. So like Harry …the chosen one …the late Chief Justice of the Wizengamot …encased in an elaborate Burial-urn, will be enshrined on a high shelf in the Hogwarts Library".

"Grandma "G" …aren't you breaking more than a few laws?" Rose asked clearly concerned.

"Being the widow of Harry Potter has amazing perks, child." Ginny said with another soft chuckle. "When I'm gone, another Jane Doe will be cremated and the urn placed in the Harry's fancy mausoleum. My funeral here will be private and done exactly like your mother's, with my children and a few cousins doing the deed. The public will never know the four of us are here.

"I'll know." Rose said softly acknowledging the trust being placed in her.

"You're Ron's daughter, Weasley family Loyalty runs thick in your blood," Ginny said in a reasuring tone. "We want to rest in peace …child, undisturbed by fans and enemies alike. The trio went through so much together, now they are reunited. I want to lie next to Harry for eternity ...just as your dad did with your mum and I truly believe this to be the best solution for the four of us; don't you?" Ginny said as the limp corpse of Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley was gently magiced into her husband's coffin. The funeral blanket had been removed and then reapplied over the couple, their bodies arranged as if asleep while cuddling.

Hermione's head and one hand now rested gently on top of Ron's chest. While his right arm, minus his joint bones now draped around Hermione's body as if holding her close. Then on Grandma 'G' command three 'Muggle-style' instant pictures were taken of the pair within the coffin. One such picture was inserted by one of the 'cousins' into the same pocket of Hermione's school-robes that contain the thick letter that Ginny was sending to the after-life. One was kept by Ginny herself and the other was given to Rose.

"Show that and the pictures taken of the interior of your mother's townhouse to your foul mouthed brother …as well as your kids and grandkids", Ginny said with grim determination as the casket was carefully resealed. "Explain to the Weasleys in New Zealand exactly what you saw in your mothers Townhouse. Explain to them the importance of those pictures. Tell them that we've all done Hermione a gross injustice all these years. Tell them that Grandma 'G' thinks …that as Ron's last thought was of Hermione and the last thing your mother saw was a painting of your dad. That they shared a love that the rest of us …will never comprehend ...tell them that after seventy-six years of forced separation …they are together again physically …and if there is any justice in heaven, their souls are together up-there too".

Then Ginny blew a farewell kiss at her bother and Hermione before the cousins resealed the burial vault. Once this was done Ginny then turn toward Harry's tomb. "Wait for me love …it won't be long now." Ginerva whispered as her shoulders sagged. Then with a wave of Ginny's frail hand …the dirt was put back over the two vaults and the sod carefully repositioned.

Ginny stood there and stared for a few minutes at the gravesite. As the moments passed the air seemed to go out of the old witch as Rose stood nearby and watched. A cold chill ran down Rose's spine as she helped the suddenly very feeble Matriarch of the Weasley and Potter Clan out of the cemetery and back to her home. As she took the port-key back to 'Wellington' one thought obsessed her,

"_When Grandma 'G' goes, an entire age of the Wizarding world will come to an end_."

OoOoOoOo

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Crime – Punishment - Redemption**

**Chapter: - **entitled: **Kings Cross station**

**Word count**: 8.259 (plus or minus a few, here and there)

Author: Billybob

**Category:** post book seven and epilogue ... **AU - Alternate Universe**.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Warning # 1**; I will **pick and chose** items from JKR last two books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily. I hate stereotypes, so don't expect my version of the Harry Potter story to have prefect little Heroes

**Warning # 2**; Character Death …from old age …of natural causes …get it

**Pairings** All other relationships as outlined in the Epilog in book seven or in JKR interviews are hereby _**Null and Void**_ …unless I say otherwise.

**Time line**: begins during the summer of 2026 AD some eight years after Hugo Weasley's first year at Hogwarts.

**Rated:** **M**, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write blow-by-blow smut.

**Standardized disclaimer**: is there anyone on this planet that doesn't know who has all legal copy rights to Harry Potter, with us in fan fiction just burrowing it for our own amusement and that of our readers.

**Summary**: I wrote this in open rebuttal of those Dramione fanfiction writers who lure the reader in …by declaring their story a Ron-Hermione ship …only to have Granger leave her husband/boyfriend in the end of the tale …to be with …guess who? How pathetic can you get, are those Draco-lovers so hard-up for readers that they have to torpedo the – in cannon - 'true' love of Grangers life. (Yuck)

This misidentifying trick is becoming quite popular recently at Fanfiction (dot) net. Now, let me make myself clear …I have no axe to grind with any honest DmHJG shipper, provided no Ron bashing is involved. If they can weave a tale that is believable …meaning wherein DM is still somewhat cannon-correct characteration wise …yet still manages to win HJG heart …more power to them. (Regretfully) This trend in justifying Ron losing Mione to Draco is becoming more and more dominate via Ron Hermione **mislabeled** fics.

This tale is a follow-up to a caught-in-the-act bit of adultery, by Hermione with Draco on top of her office desk …some two months after Hugo begins his first year at Hogwarts.

OoOoOoOo roll film OoOoOoOo

Hermione opened her eyes, and found her-self starker's …laying face down on a flat stone surface; it appeared to be solid, perhaps marble …but not as cold as normal stone would feel against her bare flesh. Slowly she rolled over and looked up into a white cloud like fog or mist that hovered over her head and all around her like a thick fluffy blanket.

Realizing that she was dead and remembering what Harry had told her of his own short trip to the afterlife, she instantly pictured clothing to cover her nakedness and a moment later she felt cloth touching her right thigh. Sitting up she found a neat pile of very-familiar clothing to her right. Reaching out for them Hermione gasped in shock as she saw that her old aged-spotted hands had been replaced by far younger variations. Instantly her hands went to her old sagging bosom only to find the firm-and-perky modest sized breasts of her …late teens or early-twenties.

Getting quickly dressed in a semi-daze into her old Hogwarts school uniform …she stood up and began to pat down her pockets in search of her wand. She did not find it …of course …but she did find a letter addressed to Harry Potter …a person who Hermione knew to be twenty years dead …and a very disturbing Muggle picture of her-self and Ron cuddling in what appeared to be a casket.

Strangely comforted by the picture …she looked around again …and just as Harry had described; an unearthly version of Kings Cross began to slowly appear around her. However unlike the empty rail-station that Harry had portrayed …this unearthly gathering place wasn't devoid of people at all; there were loads and loads of people of all ages and genders wandering about or sitting on benches. With a growing fear in the pit of her stomach she quickly began to scan the large crowd looking for a particular red-head. She jogged to-and-fro for ten minutes franticly searching with ever increasing despair without catching any sight of Ron.

Just then …a pure white version of the old Hogwarts Express-train pulled slowly into the station. The people who had been sitting on the benches began to get up from their seats …in the waiting area and slowly moved toward the passenger cars of the train. In the background Hermione heard a conductor shout loudly, **"all aboard"**. The people at the station now began queue-up to board the train one at a time.

Feeling more alone than at any other time of her existence …a very depressed Hermione shook her head sadly in defeat as she moved slowly to board a Standard British-style passenger car …the one located at the middle of the train. She was just one-or-two steps away from spending an eternity alone …when she suddenly overheard a loud argument going on off in the foggy distance somewhere toward the front of the train.

"You boys just can't keep staying behind …time and again… just to wait for a couple of airheaded women to show-up."

"Why not Professor …others have waited for their spouses," A very familiar voice declared. "It's not against the bloody-rules after all."

"Mind your language," the conductor snarled.

"Buzz-off - Snivellus; I ain't going anywhere until I'm sure she's safely crossed-over."

"We've been over this a dozen times already." The conductor said in a resigned tone. "You've been here ninety years already and you've missed loads of trains. You said yourself …that she was still quite young when you left her in the land of the living …You seemed quite certain that she would find someone better than yourself and get remarried. As you're so sure …she would do just that …why wait around for what could-be another wizard's wife.

"When a woman rejects one man in favor for another, her magical signature …her _**aura**_ changes," Snape rambled-on in lecture mode. "I've seen it hundreds of times since I became a conductor. It's logical to assume that the former Ms Granger will arrive here at the station looking radically differently than anyone you'd ever recognize.

"She'd be someone else's loved-one now; so her after-life appearance would reflect that fact… right down to the way she is dressed. You can't really expect her to show-up as nostalgically-dressed as you are. As such …she'll walk right pass you …without actually seeing you …looking intently for her second or maybe even third husband.

"Besides as I have told you countless times over the last nine decades …all marriages are _**null and void**_ up-track, as everyone gets a fresh start there. That's what's meant by _**"death doth them part." **_You need to move-on and find someone else …" Severus Snape snarled.

"I'll do a quick check of the train; Ron …before it leaves," another familiar voice declared in a calm tone. "We've got time for that …don't we?"

"Yes, but don't dilly-dally this time …Potter"

"I never do …Severus"

Hermione stepped back off the steps to the train, her heart pounding, and hurried toward the direction of the three speakers. The fog stayed too thick near the front of the train for Hermione to see beyond just a few paces …but sound carried quite a distance. Suddenly …out of nowhere …she crashed into someone …knocking both of them down.

"Sorry about that" Harry said starting to get up again

"Harry?" She squealed.

"Hermione?" Harry replied in gob-smacked surprise as he looked more closely …at his old friend.

"Where is my Ron? - - Take me to him …**NOW**!" she all but screamed.

"Mione is that you?" A strong and virile-looking …twentyish year-old looking Ron asked as he abruptly stepped out of the fog. Hermione could not-help but notice with a tiny smile of ironic-humor …that 'her' Ron was wearing his sixth-year Hogwarts uniform just like the one she had on …complete with Prefect Badge. It did not go unnoticed by the Lady Chief Justice that she and her husband were both dressed exactly like in their coffin-picture.

In Hermione point-of-view; and at that precise moment, Ronald Bilius Weasley was an Adonis like vision made flesh, the personification of every dream of stolen-love that she had endured over the last ninety years. Unable to hold-back any longer …she leaped into his arms, sobbing loudly.

"Oh Ron I'm so sorry,"

"Now …now, don't cry. It was entirely my fault …after all," He replied in a puzzled tone. "I knew we should have waited near the middle of the train …but Harry insisted that we..." he rambled-on until he was interrupted.

Abruptly she backed away from Ron and slapped him hard across the face. "Ronald Bilius Weasley …don't you dare. I mean Honestly, I've waited almost a century to apologize for my stupidity. And yes …I said stupidity.

"I was just one of a countless series of naive women that has been over the years attracted to the devilishly-handsome Lord Draco Malfoy …a charming snake …in a sexy-bad-boy body. I foolishly partook of the forbidden fruit of adultery and was justifiably expelled for paradise …for my crime.

"I don't blame you for casting me aside;" Ron said sadly with a sigh. "I mucked-up our marriage …so you had every right to …"

"…But Ron", Hermione interrupted "…my darling …you didn't do anything wrong, you're the nicest man I ever knew.

"Nice blokes finish last …Mione; I was living proof of that." Ron retorted sharply as the joy disappeared from his eyes and he softly rubbed his bruised cheek as he took a step back away from her. "All you girls fancy self-absorbed rich bad-boy's like Malfoy, because nice blokes like me …devoted helpmates and hopefully …good fathers …are so bloody-**boring**."

"Language Ron, Hermione said automatically "Who told you this rubbish? I never did."

"Draco did, about two trains after I got here," Harry said scratching his head trying to remember …as he entered the conversation. "He told both of us the **'Ugly Truth'** about women while waiting for his train. The ferret said that you told him …during pillow-talk …and more than once; in fact …that you found marriage to my best-mate …limiting; career wise …and as dull as watching paint-dry …in the bedroom.

"I never said that to him …besides Draco lied," Hermione snapped. "He wasn't the type to stick-around for pillow-talk …after …after…"

"…he shagged you…" Ron said looking despondently down at his feet.

"Ron …I …I …didn't mean to…" Hermione began; realizing that she had inadvertently brought-up her affair with Malfoy.

"Draco ripped a-good-one into Ron while he was here," Harry interjected bitterly. "He said that any bloke who never thinks before speaking … a Git cursed with the emotional depth of a teaspoon and a tiny John Thomas …has no chance at keeping a woman with your-kind of **intense** carnal appetites …happy. With five documented lovers in the one year in which I kept records …how could I refute anything he told us?"

Hermione hung her head in shame, tears pouring down her cheeks as she said to herself …"_Damn you to hell; Draco, by interweaving half-truth with undeniable fact, you've ruined my chance of reconciliation in the afterlife"_

"So who did you marry after I snuffed-it?" Ron asked in a half-heartedly soft …and clearly heartbroken tone. "I knew that my death would set you free from the no divorce marriage laws of Wizarding England. With me out of the way you could finally find someone really **worthy of you** …someone far better than plain; – old - boring …me.

"Dammit Ron …stop it! I made a huge mistake; I admit that …and I was expelled from paradise because of it. I lost you - my children and all of our old-school friends on the same day I was caught-out …shagging Draco on-top of my office-desk. Everyone I knew …turned their backs on me …all of them; hating me until my dying day. I really didn't realize the value of the good man I had …until I lost him. For someone who considered herself to be so ruddy-smart …that alone makes me very-very stupid.

"You were never stupid," Ron snarled back bitterly …instinctively beginning to argue. "You were the smartest witch of our age, repealed all of the blood-purity laws …ended the discrimination against magical creatures …and became the youngest Chief Justice of the Wizengamot ever. No witch who could do half of what you did in life; can be considered stupid

"…once you were free of me and the kids, you soared to great heights," Ron said with pride mixed with sadness and regret. "Now, if you don't want to tell me who you married …that's fine. What claim do I have on your soul anymore? I just loved you all my adult life …but of course …and by doing so …I held you back from your true calling.

"Ron …shut your gob and open-your-ears, I never remarried!" Hermione shouted.

"Oh, sorry to hear that," Ron said miserably - suddenly deflated. "But you really shouldn't have tossed the entire concept of marriage into the bin, just because I was a rotter of a husband. I never meant to turn you off on matrimony; permanently.

"Ron …you don't understand," Hermione began only to be interrupted.

"But I do Hermione, really I do." Ron said as his outgoing personality seemed to rapidly diminish before her very eyes. "Tieing someone with your superior intellect down to the drudgery of marriage and children was very selfish of me, and I apologize for holding you back …especially someone with your career ambitions.

"About my ambitions …Ron, please; try to understand …for a longest time I lived my life with totally wrong priorities". Hermione interjected only to be overridden by Ron's non-stop rant.

"Yeah priorities …I know about them now - - and that's why you should have never just '_**settled**_' - for your - 'fourth' choice in anything …especially a worthless husband …like me," Ron said with such clear self-loathing that Harry and Hermione both physically cringed.

"So I fully understand why you would think that a second-go at marriage …would be limiting to a solid career-girl like yourself. I've had decades to think about us and I should have known; right-from the off ….that my middle-class old-style morality of marriage and family …didn't really suit the lifestyle of a modern liberal-minded witch like yourself.

"You're the type that thinks outside of the box, there had to be loads of handsome well-off blokes with plenty of dosh …out there. Blokes that would have been fanatic to queue-up for a chance for the occasional slap-n-tickle with you …whenever your appetites as a woman put you in the mood, - of course? Why tie yourself down to any _**one**_ bloke that might-not have the proper-bedroom-skills or the right sized tool to **satisfy** your …needs? Ron said paraphrasing what Draco had told him"

"Ron I never needed more than what you offered me in bed and I never stopped loving you", Hermione pleaded.

"Bullocks …Hermione," Ron said as his anger flaring briefly …"we're dead now …so there is no reason to lie to me anymore. How can you stand there and say that I was all you needed …when you bunked-up with Malfoy and four other different blokes while still married to me? Don't even try to tell me that it was my name you shouted when reaching climax with Draco's _**bigger-tool**_ pounding-away inside of you.

"I made loads of mistakes in my life, but none bigger than when I went more than a little mental that **one** year." This wasn't going the way she had envisioned it …not at all.

"You weren't still mental seven years later …were-you?" Ron asked in a furious tone, "if you loved me so much …why didn't you give us; another go …after the restraining-order hex ran out.

"I got real busy …got distracted by work …lost track of time, Hermione protested weakly."

"Sweet Merlin," Harry said clearly disappointed, "that excuse is so ruddy lame, I feel the sudden-need to puke."

"I agree with Mr. Potter, that is by far the worst excuse Granger has ever came-up with," Severus Snape snarled. "But just for the sake of fair discussion of the issue, Mr. Weasel …why didn't you seek-out Ms Granger after the separation hex expired.

"A fair enough question Professor and the answer is equally simple. I had nothing more to offer her than when we first …got married". Ron admitted his tone that of a broken man as he took another step back from his former spouse. "I was still clueless about the right thing to say, still the same poor-as-dirt …boring nice bloke with the same _**tiny dick**_ …that wasn't enough to keep her happy in the bedroom ….the first time around. The ugly truth of the matter was that I had to have been the most pathetic lover in all of England …for my randy-wife to **aggressively** seek out the ferret …of all people …just for shag?"

"Perhaps I didn't express myself clearly?"Hermione said with the growing fear that with each backward step filled with rejection-hurt …that he took; meant that she was getting ever closer to losing Ron _**for all eternity**_. "I underwent three years of mental therapy to figure out where I went wrong, and it's going to take some time for me to explain it all, to you both …in any real detail.

I'm all ears," Harry said, trying to lighten the mood. "I have no pressing engagements on my calendar, how about you Ron?"

"Me, either," Ron admitted reluctantly.

"Well I do", Severus snarled. "Trains come to this station only twice a mortal-year; I can't delay its departure for one of Granger's boring long-winded explanations. So please for Merlin's sake …cut to the chase?"

Okay-okay …the long and the short of it was - generally speaking - I somehow convinced my-self that I had **missed-out** on certain so-called _**vital-experiences**_ in life …just by getting married to you so young. Having sex with other partners was only a tiny part of it …with alleged delays in my career advancement due to pregnancy, being another. I never realized how really good I actually had it with you …support-wise …until my cornerstone was abruptly taken away".

"Then I **did** hold you back", Ron said looking at Hermione deeply-hurt and unquestionably confused, his face displaying his continuing angst over her sexual rejection of him, by sleeping with other men

Hermione reached out and gently touched Ron's arm, instinctively he pulled away, taking another half-step back into the fog that appeared to close-in around them; as the rail-station emptied of people. She was losing him, so she rambled on in her long thought-out explanation.

"I lived one hundred and thirty four years on earth, did some very important legal work for Magical Britain that dramatically altered the way our society works …and yet …all the _**emotional happiness**_ in my long lonely-life …was concentrated in the twenty odd-years that I spent in your arms. What good are great accomplishments if there is no-one to share them with.

"Surely your peers in the legal profession?," Ron began.

"Solicitors and barristers are backstabbing sharks that care for nothing but winning. They have no friends because their peers are people they have to destroy in a courtroom. There are no prisoners taken in the practice of Law," Hermione said honestly. "Besides …if you think-back how many friends did I really have at Hogwarts? I was generally considered to be an arrogant smart-arse with zero social skills. They might have respected my book-smarts but I doubt they liked me. Face facts; they tolerated me because of my association with you-lot.

"That's not true" Ron protested, while Harry remained tactfully silent.

"Weasley stop acting so naive?" Severus snapped contemptibly. "Before my death, even I had more genuine friends than your precious bookworm. No-one said anything to you about-it… out of fear of your notorious Weasley protective temper.

"Tell him Potter, you were there …you saw it. Draco never feared you when it came to insulting your pet Mudblood… because it was always the red-head that retaliated.

"He's right; Ron, when she cheated on you; she had no-one to turn-to, beyond her parents. Even, Ginny …her closest friend only tolerated her company for your sake, she told me so, after you left the country," Harry admitted reluctantly.

"Most barristers are instinctively anti-social, they pretend to be otherwise only to take advantage of their so-called friends to achieve some kind of gain," Hermione confessed. "For the longest time I really didn't need anyone to make me happy beyond you and Harry ... after the war, Harry moved-on to a life with Ginny and that left my emotional happiness foundation …you, the kids and my parents. The rest of the world could go to hell and I wouldn't have shed a tear.

"Then, Merlin-knows what happened, I gradually took you and what I had …happiness-wise …for granted. I arrogantly came to believe that you weren't enough …that I could have my cake of _**hearth and home**_, with a side-order of Malfoy stud-beef …without getting caught.

"That was a hugely arrogant mistake …the biggest of my entire life. During the span of a single year, I threw-away all my emotional well-being just for the taste of forbidden-fruit …a not all that great sexual experience …that shook your self-image as a man to its very core, literally destroying; the one and only love of my entire life.

"Draco didn't love me, the only person he ever cared about was himself - and deep-down - everyone knew it. The novelty of who I was shagging provided the thrill and not his pathetic skills as a lover or his barely above-average sized penis," Hermione said weakly knowing her only chance was through full-discloser. "The others that I bedded after Malfoy was just a futile attempt to recapture what I had with you … just another series of mistakes I've come to regret more than anything.

"But what I don't honestly understand …even now …after all I did to hurt you … why your last word on earth was my name.

"That's simple really", Ron replied weakly, "Just because I wasn't good enough to satisfy any of my wife's needs …just because you never fancied me half as much as Malfoy or Harry …and had to settle by default for your least favorite choice for husband. All of my failures as a man didn't change by one iota …how much I loved you. After-all …even unrequited love is loads better than never having loved at all.

"But I did love you Ron, I still do".

"You have no idea how desperate I am to believe that Mione;" Ron said sobbing out loud without-shame. "But truth-be-told …after Harry and then later Draco filled me in on the blow-by-blow testimony from the Malfoy separation trial. I have had my eyes opened to who you really fantasized about at night - - and who you **really desired** to have in your bed …and that bloke …wasn't me.

Hermione stood speechless, as the only boy/man she ever truly loved self-destructed right in front of her. She felt indescribable guilt in the knowledge that she alone was responsible for Ron's indescribable pain.

"And so I have waited in this rail station for ninety earthly years to apologize… face-to-face… for how my family treated you after my failure as a lover …became public knowledge.

"I stayed here in the futile hope that you'd someday forgive me for not being half as good a lover as bad-boy Malfoy and the others you were with.

"Waited here on tenterhooks in expectation that you'd find it in your heart to take pity on a pathetic lovesick failure, at least enough to allow me to be your friend again …if nothing more.

"Mr. Weasley, where is your masculine pride? Would you become her dog, and fetch her slippers?" Did you not listen to what Lord Malfoy and your friend Harry told you about his separation trial?" Severus Snape admonished with open scorn.

"Don't you realize that you were never a source of sexual fantasy for Ms Granger while she attended Hogwarts …that she even had to pretend… that she was mentally with someone else …while physically making-love to you?

"You may-well have provided the seed for Rose and Hugo, but how can you be certain …that it was really you that she was thinking about …when your two children were conceived". Severus said twisting the knife into Ron's guts with obvious relish.

Hermione stood gob-smacked during Snape's verbal attack, horrified at the sad look of agreement on Harry's face as the former potion master outlined her crimes and thus destroyed what little remained of Ron's self confidence.

"Weasley, _**just get on the train**_," Severus while summing–up his advice, "Leave the amorous Ms. Granger to your carnal-betters. Both Draco and Mr. Potter have already recounted to you… her trial-confession that she fancied them …far more than she ever did you.

"I do not lie when I say that both Lord Draco Malfoy and Viktor Krum have expressed to me during their own train-trip up-track …their strong desire for renewed sexual relations with this bookworm know-it-all …when it came time for her to pass through this rail-station.

"They can fancy shagging a hippogriff for all I care, I don't want them …I want you; Ron," Hermione pleaded.

"Your marriage to Granger ended with your death," Severus continued undeterred. "The afterlife is your second chance to find a woman, that won't cheat on you … a woman that actually greatly value the kind of boring-bloke that you were in life - -and would never think of being unfaithful to her nice-guy cornerstone.

"You all want proof that I really love Ron …is that it", Hermione interjected loudly. "You were my best-friend Harry, for the nineteen odd-years while our friendship lasted …I thought of you as my brother in everything but blood. In all the years after Ron's death, did you hear even so much as one rumor of me in any kind of sexual relationship …hell …any kind of romantic relationship at all …**AFTER** …my one year of sexual madness?

"Well …no" harry replied.

"Now it's your turn Professor; during my three month affair with Draco …which I without restraint concede was done of my own free will," Hermione said in her best cross examining tone as befitted the well trained barrister that she had been in life. "I concede that I bit into the forbidden apple of adultery. I acknowledge that I cheated on my spouse a grand total of twenty-two times with Draco. In punishment for shagging the snake of the Garden of Eden, I was cast out of paradise …which was for me …the warm embrace of a loving husband and two adoring children.

"Now it's obvious to me …that both you, Harry and Draco have explained to the victim of my adultery-crimes …every tiny detail of my misdeeds with Draco …as well as my four other extra-marital lovers… that I took to my bed **after** I single-handedly ruined my marriage.

"I do not deny in any way the colossal lack of judgment on my part that caused loads of shame and embarrassment to my nearly-prefect …totally blameless husband and wonderful children. But, by doing so …I also strongly reject the notion that Ron has any-culpability for my own stupidity; I contend instead …that Ron always put my needs first, ahead of his own, both in bed and out.

"I prohibit out of hand …the very idea that his _**performance**_ in the bedroom …or lack there-of… was the motivation for my infidelity. Nor did he fail me as a life-partner in the management our home or as the primary parent to our children, for if the truth was to be told, he had loads more to do with Rose and Hugo's upbringing than I ever did.

"In conceding that I had a total of five extramarital lovers, Harry …you and Severus must acknowledge that I had five opportunities to compare these men sexually to my husband, and in this vital competition, in overall performance, staying power, afterglow cuddling and orgasm satisfaction …it was Ron …my discarded and cuckolded spouse …that came out the _**comparison-winner**_ every single time.

"Its tragically ironic really …that the best shag's that I ever got …turned out to be from the very bloke I threw-over in favor of savoring the perverted novelty of having five sexually self-absorbed …pleasure-seeking greedy dicks …pounding in my cunny.

"Hermione, when did you develop a potty-mouth," Harry asked highly amused.

"Not now Harry," Hermione pleaded desperately.

"Draco's pecker was longer; you said so in the transcripts." A horribly downhearted Ron admitted …taking another half-step into the white fog of obscurity …his physical presence seeming to lose substance.

"I said _**slightly**_ longer; yes… but yours had twice his girth …did Harry tell you that …because it was also in the transcripts? Besides a faintly-longer cock doesn't automatically translate into increased pleasure for a woman Ron," Hermione pointed out franticly …"or was all that talk about the smallness of my bosom not mattering to you …pure rubbish?"

"That's not the same thing Mione and you know it," Ron retorted stepping closer unable to resist rowing with Hermione, his semi-translucent form re-solidifying. "Sexual stimulation for a woman …via the bosom …has nothing to do with size ...it is based solely on the proper manipulation of the nipples.

"The length and girth of the penis …on the other hand …its size …does directly affect the amount of pleasure a woman can get during sex. You were the one to give me the bloody-book on the subject …and I read the damn-thing eight times …just to learn how to push all your buttons …my goal was as always – to give you …the bid "O" as often as possible. The section on oral stimulation of the clitoris alone …I read so many time I swear I could recite it verbatim.

"Draco never went down on me Ron, in fact …none of my other lovers did, even when I asked for it specifically," Hermione admitted without thinking.

"And Weasley is supposed to take comfort from this?" Snape snarled. "Real men don't …perform that – **disgusting -** _**act**_ …"

"…and of course; you'd be _**highly-offended**_ if your bedmate refused to **give-head** to you?" Hermione retorted with contempt …interrupting her former teacher. "One of the things I remember most fondly of my physical relationship with Ron was the extra-effort he went to give me sexual pleasure ...something your precious Draco with his slightly-longer penis - or the others had little interest in. There were dozens of times when Ron would come home exhausted from work and yet …still find the time to give me a full body massage, finishing me off with mind-blowing oral-sex.

"And yet, this oral service was not enough for you, was it?" Severus retorted hotly with dripping-contempt. "The Weasel …by going down on you didn't satisfy you enough for you to resist spreading your legs for your husband's worse enemy …now did it? In the end - the lure of a **well-endowed** forbidden-fruit was just too hard for you to resist.

"And here you are again; back in your sexual-prime, restored to your mid-twenties physical-appearance …as are most of those who pass through this rail station …free of all marital-attachment's when the 'death doth part rule kicks in… as it does for **all** married couples'. Souls in the afterlife are Free to explore …the novelty of bunking-up with as many _**hugely endowed**_ lovers that they might fancy.

"It's as I've said countless time over the last nine decades, Weasel." Severus said now turning his full attention back toward Ron. "She dumped you because you're a boring nice-guy, with no hopes of ever competing with the _**novelty**_ of the rich and exciting 'bad-boys' of the world. You waited here for ninety-odd years …to apologize to the know-it-all for being a horrible failure in bed. Alright; you've done that …now it's time to move-on

Ron reluctantly nodded his head in agreement, his face and demeanor the _**poster-child**_ of a defeated heartbroken man. Once again the fog seemed to envelop him and he became almost transparent, as he slowly-turned to board the train.

"Good luck Hermione in the next great adventure, I'm sure you'll find someone worthy of you in the afterlife.

"Ron; don't go… please …let me explain …I beg you," Hermione pleaded as Ron seemed to fade-away before her very eyes. **Luckily …fate** …in the form of the chosen-one saved the day …yet again.

"Hold on one bloody-second, Ron you're not going anywhere," Harry said clearly miffed. "Let the _**Lady chief-justice**_ get on the ruddy train if she wants to …I don't give a rat's arse. You promised to stay with me and keep me company until Ginny shows-up. I can accept the fact that there's no way that Hermione can prove that she wants to spend eternity by your side… but you made me a promise and I'm going to hold-you to it."

"I'm sorry Harry …you're right I did promise and I know what you mean …it's just impossible to prove," Ron said sighing with regret.

"Maybe not" Hermione said remembering the photo in her pocket. She pulled it out and handed it to Ron …as the letter dropped unnoticed by the pair …onto the floor. Harry however did see it …bent over - picked it up – saw that it was addressed to him and stepped aside to read it.

"Our mortal remains are together again," Hermione said proudly as Ron openly stared …gob smacked at the in-the-casket photo. "Someone on earth believed that we belonged together in our final resting place, so why can't our souls… get back together in the afterlife?"

"We're buried together?" Ron asked his voice trembling with fear and hope.

"Yup, you are," Harry interjected. "According to the note that fell out of Hermione's pocket, My Ginny was so convinced by the decoration of Hermione's townhouse that she was still hopelessly in love with _**you**_ …her only lawful husband …that at the time of Hermione's demise …my Ginny broke a few laws to make sure you both shared the same casket. Just like you asked for…remember? In your will and all.

"Better still;" Harry said now extremely excited. The healers have given Ginny only sixty days to live …so according to this, she'll be joining us before the next train."

"The things you get away with Potter," Severus Snape snarled from a few feet away. "It's against the rules to bring notes or photos from the world of the living to the land of the dead."

"Are you going to confiscate them Professor …?" Harry asked the deceased potions instructor and now unearthly train conductor.

"I'm not a teacher anymore Potter, _**curse-you**_. Instead I've been condemned to be the conductor on this idiotic train to the afterlife for two thousand years; like a modern rendition of the boatman of the _**river Styx**_.

"You're always complaining; Severus? Harry asked cocking an eyebrow. "Would you prefer to share the fate of Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange or Peter Pettigrew?"

"Of course not? I consider my-self most fortunate," Snape replied with amazing candor. "I too made huge mistakes in my life; easily worst by-far than Granger's minor marital indiscretions. The only thing that saved me from the fiery-pit the other Death Eaters fell into; was working as a spy for Albus. But helping the Order and saving your life Potter was only a tiny part of my atonement. It wasn't much of an offset to the many crimes I committed, but it was just enough to be judged by the _**bloke in charge**_ up-track as redeemable.

"Albus Dumbledore must have put-in a good word for me; otherwise I never would have gotten the special dispensation to work off the rest of my sins …like all those fools that ended their lives prematurely by committing suicide. Two thousand years transporting the dead to the afterlife as a public servant is a light pleasantry compared to the eternal suffering that Tom Riddle will endure.

"Then you are grateful?" Harry said surprised.

"Of course I am, I know _**painfully well **_what must be endured for the sake of a decent afterlife. It takes loads suffering to gain atonement for certain crimes, and with that in mind; I feel compel to tell you Mr. Weasley …that over the last ninety years and the one hundred and eighty trains that you missed for the sake of this arrogant bookworm. I have over that time become impressed by you unending love for your unfaithful spouse.

"I saw how Lord Malfoy took delight in tearing you down, with his carefully selective memories of his separation trial from Astoria. He deliberately exaggerated Grangers sins in their affair while downplaying his own just to hurt you. But then again; his never ending envy for the respect and admiration that you and Potter gained from your peers during life …always infuriated him.

"He didn't love your wife, Granger was spot-on about that. The only one Draco cared about was himself. He just used her sexually to get revenge on you and Potter. Luckily for all concern his afterlife will surely reflect what he did while among the living …it's what Devine justice is all about.

"Lord Malfoy made Granger out to be a hopeless nymphomaniac during his narrative …and yet you still stayed here; to apologize to her for **your** alleged Shortcomings in the bedroom. Loyalty amongst Weasley's is legendary, but yours to Granger went above and beyond the call. What little-good I did in life was motivated by my unrequited love for Lily Evans so in you I found a kindred spirit.

"Knowing that Draco tale of the affair was biased to emotionally damage you I became obsessed with learning the truth. Fortunately Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy passed through this station last year …some eighteen years after her husband Draco was murdered by a jealous husband in Roma.

"Anyroad, Astoria's version of the affair and her husband's treatment of women in general put an entirely new light onto who first approached whom. But even before Astoria put the final nail in the coffin of Lord Malfoy's lies about his affair with Granger I had already gone to the trouble of interviewing two of the four lovers she had after Lord Malfoy, as they passed on their way to the afterlife. Both described Ms Granger as being _**mentally unstable**_ during their brief-trysts.

"Intrigued by this; I became curios concerning whether or not Granger had continued in her promiscuity or had somehow tried to earn your forgiveness. I however ran into the same roadblock you have just now. How to prove a negative …how does-one prove; one way or another …that a certain-woman had kept her legs together for ninety-long-years?"

"What finally convinced you?" Harry asked.

"The picture," Severus said pointing at the casket picture still in Ron's hand. "If your hot-temper wife; Ginevra, who like all Weasley's …can hold blood-feud grudges until the end of time and beyond, if she can be convinced enough of Grangers unshakeable atonement to dress-up Granger's corpse in the same ridiculous Hogwarts uniform, as Mr. Weasley is wearing; then dig-up her brother to stick her in the same casket with him. How can I refute that evidence?

"He has a point Ron"

Ron's face lit-up with hope as he quickly re-solidifying and then stepping forward he gently pulled an unresisting Hermione back into his arms.

"Hermione looked up at him with her tears of joy, pouring down her cheeks as a moment later …for the first time in a century Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley kissed her far-too-long estranged husband.

"When they came up for air, she turned toward her former Professor and asked. "Thank-you Severus, I thought I had lost him?"

"Another part of my atonement I suppose …is making bookworms like your-self fight hard for the love of a man they had so grievously wronged. Lily is lost to me, but perhaps I can help you gain the afterlife together, what I'll never share with her. You're marriage ended with Mr. Weasley's death but that doesn't mean you can't tie the knot _**again**_ at the end of track. You've taken the first step on the road to reconciliation …however; you still have a long path before you. The question is are you up-to the task?

"I'll answer your question …with a question. I've been celibate-widow for a total of one-hundred-odd years," Hermione replied in a coy tone. "So tell me Mr. Conductor …is marital-sex against the rules …here in the afterlife?"

"Miss Granger …"

"The name is Weasley …professor, Hermione quickly interrupted. "Mrs. Ronald Weasley and I want to ravish my afterlife husband. Now can I do that …or not."

'As I've already told Mr. Weasley no one is married after death,"

"So no sex in heaven"? That's a bummer, Harry interjected sadly.

"Of course there is sex in the afterlife" Severus retorted angrily.

That's good … now as to where…

"Anywhere you like …here at the station on a wooden bench, for all I cared …if you don't mind an audience. But please …not on my train," Severus said clearly unhappy at the thought of his former students having sex …at all.

"Sixty days before Ginny joins us?" Hermione said thinking out loud …rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"Yes …that's four months short of the next train to arrive… up-here" Harry said nervously.

"You don't have to stay Hermione," Ron said in an understanding tone, although it pained him to say it aloud. "Your parents are waiting for you at the end of track. They haven't seen you in many-many years. Don't throw away that reunion over any guilt you feel over what you did so long ago. You're absolved of all such mortal obligations.

"Are you trying to get rid of me Ron?" Hermione asked feeling a little hurt.

"No Luv, I'm trying to ensure that you know all your options, I'm setting you free to do what is best …for you.

"And what if I don't want to be free of you."

"You can do loads better

"No... **I can't** … but I see its going to take awhile to convince you of that. Alright then …I'll wait until Ginny arrives, to go up-track," Hermione said much to Ron's relief. "I can spend some time here explaining things to my husband while getting reacquainted at the same time …as a friend again …with you, Harry."

"Thanks Hermione", Harry said. "It's good to get the gang back-together again."

"Just so you know, Hermione, Ron explained clearly embarrassed. "My John Thomas is no bigger here …than it was when I was alive …"

"…Ronald _**shut your gob**_," Hermione interrupted. "The size difference was not as great as Draco told you it was and besides …my bosom …even after two children was always smaller that Lavender or Cho, even your sister grew a bigger chest than me - and yet you never complained about it …not even once.

"Of course not, you're prefect just the way you are!" Ron said forcefully, the longing in his eyes speaking volumes.

"It's been said that I have all the feminine curves of the thirteen year-old boy. No butt and no Bobbies." Hermione said

"I fell in love with you before you began growing breasts - Hermione", Ron said still hurting from memory of his wife preferring Draco's bed over his own. "My dad use to say that the size of a bird's on-switch is not half as important …as how long a skilled operator can keep his ladies _**lights**_ …fully turned-on. In that category, failing to do my proper duty in the bedroom …once again …I beg your forgiveness.

"Ronald, you're going to have to give me more time to explain in far greater detail – the _**novelty rush**_ …it's basically why I did …what I did", Hermione said in a pleading tone. "You weren't bad in bed and …Draco wasn't better than you …not by a long shot. I just lost it for awhile. For one year I went _**totally mental**_, mucked-up in my head …off my nut!"

"Look …all I'm saying is …there is no rush to have carnal relations with me," Ron retorted …his feeling of worthlessness stubbornly distorting what Hermione was trying to say. If I had done things different, read those books you suggested maybe you wouldn't have found the ferret so sexually irresistible. So perhaps you should spend some time before the next train rethinking settling for second best in the bedroom department …_**yet again**_."

Ron said this with tears pouring down his face …offering once again …to step aside so as to allow the love of his life to find happiness with a far better equipped lover.

"_This is the hurt talking"_ Hermione said to herself. _"It's going to take time and patience to undo the damage you've done to him. The really important thing is that he still loves you, as long as he does, the rest can be fixed."_

"Ron do you still love me?"

"Mione, there was never anyone that held a candle to you in my heart. But this isn't about me …your happiness always comes first with me and I failed you in the bedroom before, you deserve better than boring old me. "

"Don't make me hex you Ron," Hermione jokingly threatened. "I'm really sorry for what I did with the ferret. You didn't deserve the lousy wife I became. But I love you more now …than I did the on our wedding night - and fully intend to prove my desire for you …on your body …for all eternity if necessary".

Hermione said this as she rubbed her uniformed covered body against Ron in a very suggestive fashion. Wrapping her arms around his neck she began to passionately snog her husband senseless. Moaning softly, she then began to franticly struggle with the fastening of Ron's trousers while at the same time …pulling him down onto the marble floor.

Nearby Snape sneered and groaned in disgust as he turned his back on the two lovers shamelessly beginning to make-love …right in front of him. Spinning about with a classic fare of his trademark black cape …Severus marched briskly toward his train

Harry stepped out of Snape's way and smiling turned in a different direction. Keeping his back to his two friends he began a long walk to the far end of the platform waiting area. Behind him he heard the train to the afterlife pull out of the station …the sound of its bell doing little to muffle the surprising potty-mouth of a very-randy bookworm in-heat.

Harry had been dead for forty trains, and he was frankly astonished at how randy …just the sound of sex going on behind him …was making him feel. He was intensely grateful that Ginny had never found the ferret attractive. He still could not understand what any girl; especially Hermione …a Muggleborn …could find irresistibly attractive the arrogantly-bigoted Malfoy. What kind of charm would make a smart woman drop her knickers for a boy that spent six plus years trying to kill her?

_**The novelty of Forbidden fruit**_, that's what Hermione called it. Harry couldn't help but wonder if his friend knew _**going-in**_ that Draco was going to use her. How many wives had Draco seduced and then dumped without a backward glance; before his luck ran out in Roma? Hermione must have known is reputation …but gave in anyway. Nope …there were no understanding women and bad-boys. It was sad really considering the collateral damage, in broken hearts and destroyed marriages, bad-boys like Malfoy left in their wake.

He had walked as far as he could and Harry could still clearly hear the grunts and moans of unbridled sex. After one hundred plus years of celibacy; Harry could fully understand his friends need to …reconnect. It hadn't been half as long for him but that didn't stop Harry from hoping that Ginny would show-up as randy as Hermione was right now.

As his own arousal heightened, Snape's words still managed to haunt him; he'd been gone twenty years, plenty of time for Ginny to have found someone else to love. The only thing that stopped him from falling into despair was the note Hermione had brought from the other-side. He'd been greatly reassured by Ginny's words of love and he sincerely hoped his wife still felt about him the kind of physical desire that Ron and Hermione were demonstration on the floor of the station.

Sixty days more or less to go, before his Ginny got there and then another four months of people showing-up; to wait for the next train to the afterlife; the next great adventure that Dumbledore spoke of… so fondly. There were loads of people waiting to see the four of them, but they'd just have to wait for Harry to reconnect with Ginny. And Merlin-willing, hopefully – not _**half as loud**_ as Ron and Hermione were going at it …now.

"Sex in heaven; how much …more Brilliant… **can-it-get**?"

OoOoOoOo

The end


End file.
